Shadow burner
by Darryl2969
Summary: Well I feel like a dingus and put my summary in the story. Sorry about that-Well anyway this my first story so please be easy with criticism.
1. A change of fate

(Before I start this is my FIRST story on this site – so be kind with criticism, Please and thank you. This will break the 4th wall. A LOT of OCs inbound. This mixes our earth, World of Warcraft, and more down the road with my OC character, Dash'alayn)

196 ~ CT The Height of the Drav'arean Empire. It was this year; our Legendary Empire would fall… Our race ruled over all in the early days of Azeroth. The trolls, the high elves, even the ancient Kel'dorei. But out of all of them, all of the masterful races…what destroyed us, was our own beliefs of trust.

Dash's view

I was born into the empire at about 183. Our race is intelligent, the only true schools we needed was that of fighting, and ancient lore. Another thing about us Drav'areans is that we have over 5 blood colors, which symbolize our potential. Red would be fire and strength, Blue would be Ice and Undeath, Purple Magic and intellect, Green, Nature and agility. Sometimes people with grey (Which is our skin color) come along. They are usually warriors. The only blood that is undesirable is yellow. Yellows are often killed during birth, due to them being holy and our race being adepts in dark magic, which I will explain. If they aren't, they are usually killed afterwards…

Now, our race where originally Sin'dorei, or what they were called back then – High elves. After the undead attacked, we were hit by a plague; it melted the flesh and sinew. Only One thousand survived – leaving alchemy to save us. Although–we kept our elven ears and eyes, our once white skin turned Grey.

Enough explaining though–now we can start.

I was an orphan for about 10 years. My blood was grey. Except I lacked strength, which was odd, but I did have agility and decent skill with weapons. Although when I was learning to fight I was often made fun of for this. Some considered me useless, hell, no one even considered me a sentient being. While I was heading to my home-if you could call it one, it's just a tent set up under a tree- I noticed a book in my area of the room. I pulled it out and it was something about the old faith of our kind. ''The alchemy changed us, it made us stronger, but cursed us'' Me not wanting to be imprisoned for theft-put it on the instructors table, and walked out.

The next day when I was sparring against someone I noticed my blood, it was…darker? But there was no recorded black blood. I thought nothing of it until the next day. They were teaching us stealth.

''An opponent with an enemy behind them, is a dead opponent''

So the task was…not that simple. We had to get behind a wall of 3 people without being noticed. A few people did it, others didn't. Then it came my turn. I thought of multiple approaches. Above, around and just couldn't think of anything at all. I just focused on it-then everything went black, then I could see, and I was…behind them?!

After a lot of chatter and confused yelling, training was dismissed. While walking out I saw my blood still black…looking even darker. ''I don't know how, or why, but I'm so far OK with this.'' I said to myself.

I came in the next day to see what looked like a royal guard standing next to my teacher. No one else was there.

''What is your name?'' The guard asked with a menacing yet welcoming voice.

''Dash'alayn, where is everyone? What is this even about?''

The guard shrugged ''I know as much as you''

I could tell that it was either a lie, or they were just confused about why he was here.

''I need to take you to the keep he said.

''Umm…Ok? I guess…''

So I followed him to the keep, like asked.

Once I arrived and the gates opened it was glorious…the walls were flawless, everything just looked…amazing. There were 3 people there, the king, Ali'kahab, and two boys who were a bit older than me. One with blue blood, the other with red.

''I did what you asked sire.'' The guard said king raised his hand to dismiss him, and the guard walked out.

The red one spoke up ''I am Farendal''

Then the blue ''I'm Fandaren''

I shook their hands and I looked at them all questioningly.

''Oh, yes, why you're here you must be asking'' The king said.

''Yeah, I am'' I said a bit ruder then intended.

''Well, your teacher told me of your prowess.''

''You mean that thing I did?''

''Well, you may call it a ''thing'' but it is a trait of the rarest of bloods.''

''Black.'' I said with no doubt, hesitation or even emotion.

''Yes, you see since we gained the power of the blood, very VERY rarely a black blood will show up, and every time they are king or queen.''

''So I'm royal blood? Because I'm just an orphan.''

''Well you aren't anymore'' Said the twins.

I smile a bit and begin laughing. Is this the life I'm living? Am I dead? Or is this all real? It is way too good to be true


	2. A unique day

Day 2

''So this is your room.'' Said a guard who escorted me to a very high floor

I nodded and he bowed and left. I looked around. There were very intriquate paintings on the walls, and the window, overlooking the east most part of the kingdom.

I saw so engaged in the sight that I was startled when fandaran spoke up.

''Me and fandral are going to spar outside, want to come?'

'

After my sudden jump I replied with ''I guess I'll be down in a bit.''

Smiling from my shock, fandaran nodded and began to run down the staircase outside my room.

After a bit of ''exploring'' I walked out, and I saw them trading firebolts and frostbolts at each other. They greeted with me a hello and then resumed. Fandaran missed a frostbolt and was knocked on his back from a firebolt.

I guess I'm going now I thought.

So I leapt to my feet and took a stance.

''So do you know how to use many of your abilities?'' said fandral

I looked at him with a confused look.

''I guess I'll just use my serpent stance to fight then.''

So we started. He threw a combo of punches which I blocked and grabbed his right arm, then uppercut him with my left. He was sent flying back and quickly got back on his feet. He jumped up and leapt with a great kick that sent me on my back. I rolled to the side then jumped up, avoiding another kick. He threw one more punch…then…what am I doing I thought to myself? My body is like…on autopilot…I jumped up, on his fist, than his head, and I did a flip in the air, kicking him in the back. I landed realizing how…well advanced that was.

We all exchanged a look. After helping Fandral up they both chimed in with ''Can you do anything else?''

''I don't know ho-''

I was cut off by fandaren saying ''that's fine, come here''

''Ok,'' he said '' So, to use a spell you just have to think, then do it. Easy enough right?''

Somehow I got something from that…Before I knew it three skull shaped black orbs flew from each of my hands, leaving a hole and a small black flame in the wall.

I felt really tired after that and my eyelids felt really heavy…my vision blurred for a second…then back to normal.

''Your nose.'' Fandral said randomly.

''Wha?'' I put my finger to my nose to see blood…I felt really light headed and my legs nearly buckled. Luckily Fandaran got me at the last moment.

''Better?'' He said after a minute.

I nodded.

''I just…need to rest…''

They both nodded and we went to our respective rooms.

I practically passed out in the bed…


	3. A new arrival

Day 3

I heard a lot of commotion downstairs. It sounded like officials talking about someone else.

After stretching for a minute I got up and walked down the stairs.

After getting to the bottom I saw a lot of people talking to a girl, with purple blood from what I could tell. It looked like Fandaran and Fandral were there as well, so I thought the polite thing would be to walk down there.

I walked up to them, as they were leaving. ''What's all this about?''

''Another person coming to the castle, an arcane magus.''

''Is that her? Right there?''

They both nodded.

''There's also to be a green blooded druid to arrive tomorrow.''

''I guess I'll introduce myself.''

So I walked over there and the conversation was very brief as I was interrupted by the 10 other people in the room asking her questions. Her name is Arcana. Ironic.

I was still learning my way around the place and I found myself in the library. And there it was. That book from the training area? No, it can't be I thought to myself. IT was on a table all by itself. I rubbed my eyes, sat down and began to read aloud.

''The last of the Drav'areans will be called the Drokana.'' Once the last of our kind falls, the main source of dark magic in this world will fall. And that year is…193 CT…'' I stopped reading..it looked like ''196 ct'' was..burned into the book? Like a brand. I resumed. ''The Drokana shall either forgive the world, or plunge it into darkness-'' I jumped as I heard someone say the word before I did. ''Eternal'' Said the girl from earlier. After a shock I asked with a bit of rudeness in my voice ''what are you doing here?'' ''Well, since I'm going to be moving in I might as well as explore, so who are you, not your name, but your story.'' ''Well Im an unskilled orphan who's grey blood began to turn black for no rea-'' I was cut off by her saying ''Black blood?! That's extremely rare.''

''Well It JUST began to turn black about a week ago.''

''So…it changed color?''

I nodded.

''That's never really happened before.''

''Then I must just be special.'' I had with a bit of sarcasm in my voice.

I saw that it was getting late out of the library window and I took the book to my room. It had an eye of a snake or a cat. I placed it on a shelf next to the bed and looked out the window. I saw…a light? A very bright one. Getting closer to the outer wall. I slowly climbed out the window and began to climb the stone wall to the top of the castle. It was only 2 stories, and was very easy to do. I had a better view now… It was an oval shape in the sky that had multiple lights…and…a lion figurehead? I saw it change direction. And then I thought nothing of it…maybe a trick being played on my eyes? Oh well…I should get some rest.


	4. A new passenger

Day 4

I've been waiting all day for that druid to arrive and they haven't yet. I don't even know if they are a real person. Maybe they were just joking with me.

Week 2.

Still nothing. Very weird indeed.

Week 4

It's been a while and I just thought that they were kidding. I walked down the staircase and saw that the king was talking with some associates. So me being the snake that I am walked down and stood behind a wall to listen.

''Why isn't she here yet?!''

''Well…we may have a big problem…''

''And that is?''

''Well, your majesty…the convoy was err…raided…by a group of slave traders…''

Nothing was said after that. Although the king stormed over to where the barracks were, with a group following him.

''I want everyone to the outskirts…''

Someone began to speak then they were cut off by the king saying ''NOW.''

Assuming that was it I walked back to my room to think. I've also been reading the book a lot more. Kind of interesting. That number isn't there anymore though…

Week 5

They sent a convoy to find her. Once it was sent Me, Fandaren and fandral, and arcane also got a cart. The only weapon that I had was my knife. Not that I'd really need it. For a couple of days we just traveled practically ENDLESSLY. Until we found Elwynn. Then I got that feeling again…like I was on autopilot. At the end of the day when everyone else in the convoy was asleep I just got out and began sprinting toward something

''The hell? Why am I-''

I stopped thinking when I saw an old shack.

I had control now. I leaned against the door...I heard chatter…

''You got the wrong one…Makronash's going to be PISSED.''

''Well...maybe this will work?''

''THEY AREN'T EVEN DIRECTLY RELATED! Oh god, we're dead…''

I had a plan set in my mind that was…kind of retarded…

I opened the door with my hands behind my back and my knife in them.

''The hell are you?!'' The tall one said

''Um...I'm lost...can you help?'' The tall one sighed with relief as I sounded helpless.

''Don't worry, you can stay here for tonig-'' He was cut off from the knife in his chest. I pushed him down and began to cast a shadow bolt at the other one

''Who do you think you a-'' the bolt hit…his flesh melted off under the corpse was aflame. Then it extinguished itself. I looked around. I opened a closet to find a girl with a cloth in her mouth to gag her. I untied her then I guess someone in the convoy had heard it and the door was kicked open and I saw the king. I got out of the way and gave him a look that said it all.

''Thank you, Dash...go back to the convoy now please.'' One of the guards began to mend to her injuries. As I walked back and got back in everyone looked at me like I was insane.

''What was that?'' Said fandaran.

''Well…''I said sleepily.

''Come on tell us!'' Arcana said a bit more cheerfully then I would expect.

''I found her, but there were two people in armor guarding her. And well, they're dead now. Oh goddamnit I lost my knife…''

''What did the armor look like?'' Said Fandral.

''Black and red. Skull pauldron on the right side and spikes on the other. The helmet has a gem in the very top.''

''Scourge lord raiment'' Said arcana.

''The scourge? I thought they were in northerend?''

''Not entirely. I heard of a separate faction of warlocks, rogues, and Death knights that call themselves the shadow crusade. Mainly alliance races but, some horde.''

''Well that's just great…''

Then we all stopped talking and went to sleep.

Week 6

Her name is Draevara. She is a druid and is only a few years younger than me. She has green hair and is about 4 and a half feet tall. Nothing interesting has happened so far. But, I hear that when the king passes...we are the next council.


	5. A glimpse

So after all of this, craziness…had passed things were normal. I kept reading the book. I didn't recognize anything in it except the first chapter. Which was history? The rest was names that I didn't know…like ''Agranthad, Krindon, Mordose, Arielas, and then there were some names that were … twitching? One would appear to the side, fade, unfade, and then disappear completely. I assumed it was a magic tome and let it be. I realized I didn't even know who made this. Maybe it'll answer so many questions…I hope…

I frantically flipped pages to the cover…Author of this book is…I threw the book across the room and covered my face…I began to get so many questions flooding into my head…It was MY name…That's impossible…I never…I I was in disbelief. I had no idea what to do. I began laughing silently to myself in my head from the craziness of the last few weeks.

Fandaren came in the room at that time. He saw me in that lunatical state of mine and walked over and crouched.

''You…err…alright?''

Realizing I never stopped that motion I replied

''Y-yeah... I'm fine.''

He let out a nod and just walked out. At least privacy wasn't completely insane in this world. It may have been early but everything hurt…my head, my insides…I just need some rest…maybe? I convinced myself I had some reading disorder and went with that…If only if only…eh?


	6. An 'Incident'

After all of this…whatever you could define this insanity as, I decided to go for a walk. And by walk I mean speed walking for 3 hours and practically brainwashing myself that the book never happened. Then I heard something I had forgotten in a while.

''Hey useless!'' The voice took me surprisingly off guard. I looked behind me to see 3 familiar faces from the old training center.

I tilted my head and gave them a look of question.

''What, forget who you are already?''The other 2 simply laughed as the one in the middle taunted, and taunted and taunted. I really didn't care and kept walking. Then something that hit me even more off guard then that voice, a rock to the back of my skull. It broke the skin and most likely cracked the skull back there. I was on one knee from the pain then looked at them with a stare that said something like ''I'm going to kill your family when you sleep.''

''You going to do something?'' That question sparked one in my mind. What am I going to do? Oh god. I felt my body on auto pilot again. Here we go. I didn't bother try to fight it. Not at all. I walked up to them, the left most one pulling a knife. ''Hey! Stop before I gut you.'' So I did. Then probably the least most expected thing I could have done happened. I choked one of them. I didn't let go either. I waited a good 6 seconds then dropped the poor kid. Then I was out of it. Great job unknown force. You saved me, and then killed me! Great….. Surprisingly the other two ran off and after getting his breath the other one did two. I felt blood trickling down my neck. It was almost an electrifying feeling. I began my long walk back to the keep for gauze.


End file.
